Alternative Solution
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Itachi wakes up after a really disturbing dream, with a certain problem at hand, and he refuses to masturbate, what will he do to solve the problem? YAOI Oneshot!


**A****lternative Solution**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Itachi wakes up after a really disturbing dream, with a certain problem at hand, and he refuses to masturbate, what will he do to solve the problem?

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Naruto, which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts/dream

Enjoy the ride.

**A/N: WARNING!** This contains boy on boy action and mature content and foul language, mention of incest, if you don't like that I suggest you'll leave now, you have been warned.

* * *

_There he __lay completely nude panting heavily so that his chest rose up and down sensuously. Small pearls of sweat were covering his entire body. His short black hair was a mess, and his eyes were half lidded. The room was hot and filled with darkness except from the light that fell upon the boy in the bed._

_A stifled moan escaped the __boy's mouth and his eyes closed completely. Rough hands roamed his sides. The boy gasped as the hands caressed sensitive spots on his bare skin._

_"T-take…" a moan. "…me…" the boy breathed ragged now._

_The man above the boy granted the boy's whish, and slowly pressed himself into the boy. The boy's black eyes shot open and clenched his mouth shut in an attempt to not cry out loud. He stroked the others cheek gently to encourage the other to go on._

_Soon the bed creaked and moans echoed through the room, it was obviously to what the two in the bed were doing. The boy under the man moaned loudly and between moans he said__ in a straining voice._

_"Harder… fuck me… harder…Ita…"_

"Sasuke!" It was then Itachi woke up from his erotic dream panting heavily, sweat covering his forehead and his hair felt like it was glued onto his skin.

He couldn't believe that he actually had dreamt that, it was disturbing, and on top of everything he had a hard on. _Damn it all! Why did I have to dream about that?_ He put his face in his hands. _Why him of all people? He's my fucking brother, it's incest for fucking sake… I would never, I repeat never touch my own brother like that, NEVER! _He screamed into his mind.

His hard on took the chance to remind him of it by getting even harder.

_Damn! How the__ hell am I supposed to take care of that? _He tried to think about something really disgusting but to no avail, the hard on was still hard._ I refuse to masturbate or take a cold shower, like a snowball's chance in hell like I would do that._ He sighed deeply. _And I'm SO not going to ask for help, how would that sound? 'Hey Kisame would you help me with my hard on?' I think not…_

He thought a good ten minutes before he came up with a solution. _Now I know… Kage Bunshin of course, it's not likely that I myself would run out from this room and gossip plus that nobody will know about this, it's only me after all._ He chuckled darkly when he performed the hand seals for it and said;

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." and an exact clone of himself appeared next to him.

He looked at his clone and suddenly he realized something. _Hm, it was long since I had fun, and it's not like someone will notice this, well I better lock the door to make sure no one will find out._ He rose from the bed and walked over to the door and locked it. He then slowly turned around.

"Let's get this started." he huskily said as he moved swiftly through the room.

When he reached his clone he pushed his clone back and into the bed and began kissing his clone hungrily. The clone kissed back roughly and began unbutton Itachi's robe. Itachi himself tore the clone's clothes apart, it wouldn't matter later anyway, and he was very impatient at the very moment and wanted to finish it soon.

As soon as all clothes were gone, Itachi began to caress the clone's body, after all he knew exactly were all the soft spots were, so it wasn't difficult to make the clone moan loudly. He used both his hands and his mouth to make the clone under him squirm in pure pleasure. He caressed the clone's erection with gently hands and stroked it up and down.

An erotic moan escaped the clone's throat which made Itachi, if possible, even harder and hornier. He bent down and kissed the clone roughly and passionately. Both moaned in the deep kiss.

After all this was a new experience for Itachi, who had never before kissed himself and yet not himself?

Itachi broke the kiss and brought two fingers to the clone's mouth and let the clone suck on them. His other hand roamed the clone's naked body. He could help the muffled moan that escaped his mouth when he thought about what he was about to do soon.

The clone sucked greedily on Itachi's finger like there was no tomorrow. They both knew exactly what was happening, but none of them didn't want it, they wanted it so badly.

Itachi brought his fingers from the clone's mouth to the clone's entrance and slowly pulled those in, once inside he began to search, this was one spot he didn't know where it was and he wanted to find it. He pulled his finger in and out in a rough motion. The clone seemed to like it and moaned, Itachi had briefly wondered if the clone could feel any pain, but soon that thought was gone as quickly as it came.

He leaned down and kissed the clone passionately. Their tongues intertwined in a dance of lust and passion. Soon Itachi found himself unable to hold back anymore. So he pulled out the fingers gently and placed both his hands on the clone's both legs and spread them, then he placed himself at the entrance and with one swift motion he thrust all in. The clone shut his eyes tightly and let out a painful moan.

Itachi stopped to let the clone adjust to his member. _This is so much better than masturbate._ He thought as he let one of his hands pump the clone's shaft. A moan escape the clone's mouth and Itachi took that as an invitation to move, soon he was thrusting in and out in a fast and hard rhythm. He pumped the clone's shaft in time with his thrust.

The room was filled with moans and the bed's creaking in time with the thrust. The air had become hot and both breathed ragged. It was an erotic scene if you had just walked into the room.

Two identical beings, where one will moan erotically while the other fucks him senseless. It's almost like watching two twins have sex, but here they are not related by blood, just by a skilled technique.

An intense couple of minutes followed by erotic moans and ragged breaths. Itachi had never believed that a clone would feel so enjoyable to use instead of masturbation. It appeared that the clone obviously liked it too. Itachi had thought briefly about what would happen after the clone had gone, if the new experience it had experienced would pass to him, a second before he came hard into the clone's warmth with a loud and erotic moan.

When he came down from his high pleasure climax he slipped out from the clone and let it disappear into a puff of smoke, and then he collapsed on his bed completely exhausted, before he had the strength to dress again.

When he had collected his breath again he dressed slowly, and as he slipped his akatsuki cloak around him and buttoned it all the way up, he had looked into the mirror and saw his messy hair and handsome face, with his blood red sharingan ablaze._ I wonder if you can cast a genjutsu over yourself, like Mangekyo Sharingan, but a genjutsu won't be the same as the real thing, so I think Kage Bunshin will do the trick, but next time I'll combine it with Henge, that would surely be interesting._

**-o.0.o-

* * *

**

**T****HE END**

**A/N:**Weird I know, I just had this crazy idea, and then I remember the technique shadow clone and I though, yeah why not… and here's the result, what did you think?

_Kage Bunshin - The_ Shadow Clone Technique

_Henge - _Transformation

_Genjutsu - _Illusion Techniques

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
